Time of Regret
by anjel919
Summary: Marco and Dylan married young at 19 and 21. Now at 27
1. Default Chapter

Here is the final installment of the Fresh Start and Second Chance trilogy. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter One

Teachers and Students

Marco Del Rossi stood in the head of the Language Department's office. He had a huge request and was feeling a little apprehensive.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Del Rossi?" inquired Mrs. White.

"That sounds odd. I'm looking for my father." Marco said with a smile.

"Let me guess, a creative writing class is beneath you…" Mrs. White suggested.

"No, the class is perfect. You admitted to reading my novel so you know that isn't the problem. While I realize my class starts in a little over an hour, is there anyway I could switch to the afternoon class?" Marco just prayed she'd say yes and leave it alone.

"There must be a great reason and I'm sure I'd love to hear it," Mrs. White said gently.

Marco was holding his class roster tightly in his hand, "My husband is in this class."

"Your husband? I wasn't aware you were married." Mrs. White gasped.

Marco nodded, "Yeah, thing is…I haven't seen nor spoken to him in five years."

Mrs. White's hazel eyes showed her compassion for his situation, "If there were anyway I could help with this I would. All I can suggest is to get him to switch classes."

Marco nodded his understanding as he felt his heart plummet to his feet. He knew Dylan wouldn't switch just for spite, so that meant facing Dylan three days a week for the next three months.

Mrs. White placed her hand on his shoulder, "Just don't let that golden heart of yours get in the way of your better judgment."

Marco nodded his thanks. Mrs. White had been his faculty advisor for his masters program, so she knew he'd do his best.

Marco entered his classroom about twenty minutes before class was scheduled to begin. He was lucky in the fact that this was a small class of twenty instead of an auditorium class of two to three hundred.

Marco sat at the desk in the front of the room after scrawling his name across the blackboard behind him. He watched as his students trickled in and took some seats. He counted 19, one was missing. The one he dreaded, feared and anticipated. Class must go on with or without all twenty students.

Marco stood up and gestured for quiet. He planned to start this off the way one particular professor started his out one year.

"Hi, I'm Marco Del Rossi and I'm your student teacher. Please call me Marco. I won't answer to Mr. Del Rossi because that's my father. And rest assured, I'm definitely not my father." The students were looking rather excited over the idea of a student teacher. Marco's voice wavered slightly as the door opened and he watched Dylan walk through, "Don't count me out as a teacher though, I may be tougher on you than a normal professor."

Dylan, shocked to see his husband teaching his class, stood right inside the doorway.

Marco gave his a look that spoke volumes, "Care to join us Mr. Michalchuk or do you plan on spending the day in the doorway?"

Dylan noted the icy tone of Marco's voice, "Sorry." He took a seat near the front of the class.

Marco paced in front of the class, giving out general information. The guidelines, his expectations, the syllabus, schedules, phone numbers and email addresses to contact him, reading material and so much more.

"Okay, first assignment which is due on Wednesday. You know that getting to know you assignment all teachers give on the first day? Yeah, well we're going to put a spin on this. I want you to pick one song that means something to you right now. Something that signifies the way you feel right now. Whether it is a new love, old love, break up, make up, or anything, just find a song you like that speaks to you. Write the lyrics down. I don't care how you get them, just get them. Then at the end of the song, I want you to tell me why you chose that song. Easy enough, right?"

Marco could see the same expressions on his students' faces that he saw when he'd been given the assignment four and a half years earlier. He saw fear, anticipation, confusion and some blank stares. "Okay, now leave. See you on Wednesday. Mr. Michalchuk, a moment of your time please."

Dylan sat back down in his seat when he heard Marco call to him.

Marco sat on the desk in front of him, putting his feet in the seat. "Are you going to be okay with me as your teacher?"

Dylan nodded, "Yeah. It should be okay. Why here?"

"This is where my doctorate program is and it seemed logical." Marco shrugged.

"Okay. I guess."

"Go on, I know you have something better to do than to talk to your teacher."

Dylan reached up and ran his hand down Marco's lower thigh and knee. He looked like he was going to say something but shook his head in defeat. "Umm, yeah, see you Wednesday."

"On time, I suggest."

"Yeah."

Marco watched Dylan walk out the door.

For the next 48 hours until class resumed, neither man could get the other off their minds. Both thinking the same, yet very different, things.

Wednesday came with a jolt to Marco's senses. He'd get to see Dylan again. Which made his heart race and his stomach tie into knots. His feelings were so conflicted that he couldn't explain it.

Marco was going to be early for the class again but Mrs. White waylaid him in the hall.

"Will you be okay with the little problem we discussed Monday?" inquired Mrs. White politely.

"I'm handling the situation. I should be fine though." Marco responded with more confidence than he felt.

Mrs. White studied him for a moment, "Very well. See you at the progress review next week."

Marco nodded, "I must be off, class starts soon."

Mrs. White headed in the opposite direction after bidding Marco goodbye.

Marco entered his class as the last few students were meandering in and sitting down.

The students handed in their papers and Marco began lecturing. He would read them at home later that night.

He strolled the length of the room while lecturing. He felt a pair of ice blue eyes watching his every move. He paused in front of Dylan's desk and addressed the entire class, "I do hope you're taking notes. This will be on your first test, seeing I'm not lecturing for my health." A few students smiled at their insight as others scrambled for pen and paper.

Dylan remained unmoving, staring at Marco. Marco was about to address it but he caught Dylan's eyes stray to a digital recorder on his desk. He caught Marco's gaze again and beamed that billion watt smile that made Marco's breath catch. It was the smile that always left him lightheaded and disoriented. The one that warmed him, heart and soul. Marco shook his head to clear the drowning feeling and continued his lecture.

When the class ended, Marco dropped into his chair, leaned back and closed his eyes.

All of a sudden, he felt strong hands massaging his shoulders. Marco opened his eyes and peered at the person behind him. He chuckled.

"How was your first official lecture?"

Marco shrugged, "Fine, I guess."

"How's it feel to see Dylan again?"

"It hurts like hell and you know it. So, how's Leslie and Tess?" Marco inquired.

"And this, ladies and gentlemen, is called a diversion. Asking a proud papa about his new baby girl is guaranteed to change the topic of discomfort in a heartbeat." James said smiling. He moved to lean a hip against the desk, "They are fine. Les misses you though."

Marco nodded, "I'll stop by tomorrow. I'm itching to see my goddaughter again."

James nodded, "Good, see you tomorrow then. I've got to go mould more young minds."

Marco rolled his eyes, "God help us all."

James laughter drifted back into the classroom as he exited.

Marco picked up and left the room. He walked to the faculty parking lot and saw his car just as he left it. Well, there was one difference, there was a yellow rose on the windshield.

"Yellow rose, a symbol of friendship or apology…no note, how odd," Marco murmured to himself as he plucked it off the windshield.

Marco went inside his house and put the rose in a bud vase. No sense in letting the beautiful thing die. He poured a glass of wine and sat down to read his papers.

He read about death, suicide, new love, old and familiar loves, lost loves, and the love for a child. There were recurring themes that spoke volumes of just who was in his class.

Finally all nineteen papers were read and graded. Leaving only one on his table face down, Dylan's. Marco downed his third glass of wine and poured a fourth. He knew he'd need the extra courage to face this one.

Marco stared at Dylan's paper. He was seriously wondering how he made it to the age of 27 when he was terrified of what a piece of parchment might reveal.

He took a fortifying breath and turned the paper over. It appeared to be a normal paper. A white sheet of paper with black ink jet typed words in a font of Arial, size 12. Standard…ordinary…common…yet with disastrous potential. Would it be about hockey? Them? Fans? New love? Tom? Chris? Charles? Paige? Scott?

Marco groaned and focused in on the paper.

**Dylan Michalchuk**

**Assignment One**

**You Get Used to Somebody**

**Tim McGraw**

**I thought I felt you touch my cheek this morning**

**But I must'a been dreamin'**

**And in the middle of the night without a warning**

**I thought I heard you breathin'**

**Me and my so called independence**

**I've got this loneliness that's so relentless**

**I guess you get used to somebody**

**Kind of like havin' them around**

**I guess you get used to the way they make you happy**

**Bring you up when you're feeling down**

**I never dreamed when I was letting you go**

**That I would wake up and miss you this much**

**I guess you get used to somebody**

**I guess you get used to bein' loved.**

**I kinda miss those ramblin' conversations**

**When we talk about nothin'**

**The way you always made me laugh at my frustrations**

**Baby that was somethin'**

**I should've been careful what I wished for **

**Cause I've got my freedom and so much more**

**I guess you get used to somebody**

**Kind of like havin' them around**

**I guess you get used to the way they make you happy**

**Bring you up when you're feeling down**

**I never dreamed when I was letting you go**

**That I would wake up and miss you this much**

**I guess you get used to somebody**

**I guess you get used to bein' loved**

**I never dreamed when I was letting you go**

**That I would wake up and miss you this much**

**I guess you get used to somebody**

**I guess you get used to bein' loved**

**I guess you get used to somebody**

**I guess you get used to bein' loved.**

Marco had tears in his eyes after reading the lyrics but they didn't fall until he read Dylan's meaning of the song.

**I miss my one true love. I miss my husband.**

It was about Marco. He missed their mindless small talk in bed. He missed everything. The tears started to fall, staining Dylan's paper.

Please review. Tell me if this should continue. Sorry if you're confused but I kind of planned it that way. If you review for it to continue, all will be revealed.


	2. Explanations, Memories and Old Feelings

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I am extremely sorry about the amount of time it has taken to update. I can't promise it won't ever happen again but I can promise to try my best not to let it.

Chapter Two…Time of Regrets

Marco entered the classroom on Friday with a stack of papers in his hand. He was five minutes late on purpose.

"I've read your papers and I must say, you have more in common than you'd even venture to guess. Most were well written, some need improvement and a couple were almost unreadable. So you will see comments written in the margin, please adhere to the suggestions for your next assignment." Marco said as he handed back the papers.

Dylan took his paper out of Marco's hand and looked at it. There wasn't a grade or a single mark on it of suggestion. The only thing written in his husband's patented scrawl was, 'See me after class.' Dylan looked up at Marco in question but only received a blank stare and then his back.

Marco conducted his class without interruption. He discussed their first creative assignment. It was to take a movie plot and rewrite it. He couldn't wait to see what they'd choose and come up with to make it better or worse.

He ended class a little early and watched as eighteen students left the room. Dylan and a cute blonde girl stayed behind.

Marco looked at the blonde girl in question, "Can I help you?"

She smiled shyly, "You don't remember me, do you?"

Marco looked at her, "I'm sorry but no I don't. Help me?"

Dylan was laughing a little behind his hand. The blonde girl turned and looked at him, "Don't think you're off the hook either Dylan Michalchuk."

Dylan stopped laughing abruptly and looked at Marco. Marco shrugged and turned to the girl again.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine, my name is Cristin. I'm James' niece. We met at Six Flags nine years ago and then I went to your wedding. Any of this sound familiar?"

Marco smacked his forehead, "I should've known by the spelling of your name. It's rather unusual."

Dylan was still silent as he looked at the blonde, trying to see the little girl he met all those years ago. "It's good to see you." He said when he recovered.

Cristin looked between the two, "Okay, I've got to go see Uncle James. See you both Monday."

Marco nodded and she headed out the door.

After it closed, Dylan looked at Marco, "You requested a meeting."

Marco nodded, "Yes, I did. It was extremely hard to grade, seeing you only wrote two sentences."

Dylan shrugged, "The song said it all for me."

Marco walked over and sat in front of Dylan again like he had that first day, "What went wrong? Why did you stop coming home?"

Dylan shrugged, "I don't know. Every time I left, it just got harder and harder to come back. I felt like you were continuing with your life, I had hockey and my own apartment, which before you say it was probably my greatest mistake, and it just felt like we were growing but separately. I still loved you with my entire being but seeing you thriving without me was getting harder to swallow. When did you decide coming to the home games was no longer important?"

Marco looked down at his knees, "About two months after your last visit home. It took that long before I let myself acknowledge you weren't coming back."

Dylan reached up and put his hand on Marco's knee, "Why didn't you come to the apartment? You have a key."

Marco half laughed, "I felt like an outsider there. Every time I'd come over, you'd have at least two other players there. It just wasn't somewhere I felt comfortable. It reminded me of a part of your life that I'd never share nor understand."

Marco looked at his watch, "There's another class in here in fifteen minutes. I've got a meeting with James and my advisor in thirty, so I'd better go."

Dylan nodded, "I'll see you Monday."

Marco walked out of the classroom and straight to James' office. He knocked on the door and waited for the acknowledgement. When it came, he entered.

"What's up my semi-colleague?" James asked in jest.

Marco laughed, "Your niece is in my class."

James nodded, "Yes, is there a problem?"

Marco shook his head, "Not really. I'm just a little leery about someone knowing my past with Dylan in my class."

"She won't say anything. I'll make sure of it." James said.

"So, Tess' christening is tomorrow, right?" asked Marco.

"Right. Still agreeing to be her godfather right?"

"I was made for the part." Marco said laughing.

James stood up, "Time for class. I'll see you at 9 tomorrow morning."

Marco laughed, "Time for me to see Mrs. White. My first review…how scary."

James patted his shoulder as the two left the office.

Marco skated through his first review meeting. He left feeling better than he had in a long time.

Marco went home to his empty house and looked around. Almost all traces of Dylan were gone. He'd never noticed that the pieces of their life together were disappearing one by one, replaced by newer memories. Ellie and Marco dancing at Ellie's wedding last year. Paige and Chad's wedding six years ago. Marco's various degrees and awards. Over the last five years, Dylan was being pushed farther into the background. It was disheartening for Marco to realize.

He couldn't face the inevitable demise of his relationship that had been a long time coming, so he picked up a book and went to bed.

Saturday morning came way too quickly for Marco. He'd had a horrible night sleep. He kept tossing and turning, having nightmares about Dylan leaving him again. The weird thing that Marco could not figure out was when Dylan had actually left the first time.

Marco got up, showered and put on his suit for the christening. He met James, Leslie, Tess, and Cristin outside the church.

"Who's the other half of my duo?" inquired Marco, taking Tess away from Leslie.

"Hey, what are you doing? She's mine…" Leslie protested.

"You get her all the time. Let me enjoy my goddaughter." Marco said turning away from her, shielding Tess from Leslie's grasp.

The five entered the church and then Marco realized no one answered his question. "So, anyone going to answer my question?"

James and Leslie shared a look as the door opened again.

Marco turned and looked to see who was entering. Dylan emerged from the sunlight. Marco groaned. "How could you do this to me?"

James shrugged, "We wanted the best couple we know. When we decided this, during the first pregnancy, you were still together and happy."

"It's called a re-evaluation. Especially when said couple is no longer together." Marco said testily.

Dylan watched the display with an odd fascination. He never thought of the impact something like this could have upon them. Hell, he didn't know that Marco was the other godparent either but he wasn't freaking out.

The priest approached, "We still doing this?"

Leslie and James nodded, "Yes. Let's get it done. Marco, Dylan…I hope you'll put aside your differences for an hour and agree to do something that will benefit our child in the long run." Leslie reasoned.

Marco and Dylan looked at each other and then down at the infant in Marco's arms. The both nodded simultaneously.

They got through the christening side by side.

Marco was having mixed feelings. It felt right to be standing so close to his husband, in a church no less. It was also rather upsetting. A real shock to the system.

Dylan was also feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt love, the same feeling he had on his wedding day. It might have just been nostalgia with the priest and the ceremony and everything but he wasn't sure. He was almost positive though that it was true feelings that he'd managed to suppress for a while.

They went their separate ways at the church steps. Marco went home and Dylan went to James' for a party.

Sunday dawned for a sleepless Marco way too early again. Every time he'd closed his eyes the prior evening he saw Dylan. First it was the christening, then the wedding, then the honeymoon. All his memories of Dylan were flashing on the back of his eyelids.

He went to the school gym to work off some of his nervous energy. He had to do something because any more nights like this, he'd be worthless by Friday.

As he was running on the treadmill, he saw Dylan come in from the locker room. He barely faltered a step as Dylan came over to him.

"Can we talk?"

Marco shook his head no, "Running…talk later."

Dylan nodded, "When will you be done?"

Marco shrugged as he kept running.

Dylan shrugged and turned to walk away, "Fine, I'll be on free weights whenever you want to talk."

Marco just nodded.

Marco made his run longer than necessary to prolong his time before talking to Dylan again.

He stretched out his muscles that were screaming from over use. He couldn't avoid him any longer and seeing he was working out right near the locker room, he'd have to pass him to get out. Marco took a deep breath and walked toward his husband.

"You wanted to talk…"

"Yeah, just a sec. One more rep." Dylan panted as he completed a curl.

Marco watched as Dylan's muscles rippled with each curl. He felt a familiar stirring that he refused to acknowledge.

"Okay. What's going on with us?"

"That's a loaded question."

"Maybe but one that needs to be answered."

"We've got two choices…"

"I know…"

"A divorce or reconciliation?"

Please review. I will try to get out the next chapter sooner.


	3. Reasonings and Recollections

A/N: I am a horrible person. It's been over a month since I've updated and I sincerely apologize. Things went crazy at work again with this audit I've been preparing for and then the other job took over most of my free time. As my birthday promise to myself, I promised I'd update before the week was through. (Birthday was Monday, btw)

Thank you for hanging in here with me. I'm truly sorry about the long absence.

Sharon (azure266) Thank you so much for you kind note. It meant the world to me to know I touch someone so deeply.

Kate: Sorry for worrying you. I didn't mean to disappear. I hope you won't abuse me too much for my Houdini act.

Lucy: Thanks for reading this. I'm sure you'll be rereading it since it's been so long since I've sent it. Thanks for understanding about why I haven't updated.

All my other reviewers, thank you so much. I'm going to try and be better at updating again. I promise, so don't think I just left ya'll hanging.

Chapter Three

Reasoning and Recollections

"A divorce?" Dylan questioned.

"What were your options?"

"A reconciliation or a re-evaluation…I've never wanted a divorce." Dylan said.

Marco chuckled, "What's the difference in reconciliation and re-evaluation? What would be re-evaluating?"

"Our relationship. Are we friends, lovers, husbands, partners, or should we just carry on like we already do?" Dylan answered.

Marco shook his head again, "You are nuts. I have to go. I think you need to re-evaluate your ideas before you decide to continue this conversation."

Dylan watched as Marco walked into the locker room. He couldn't believe that Marco had dismissed him that easily.

Dylan finished his work out and returned to his apartment. When he opened the door, he jumped out of his skin. On his couch sat a very pregnant Paige, waiting…with purpose.

"What's up squirt?" inquired Dylan.

"I don't know…you're in Marco's class and I wasn't told. I think you facing him after all the years is news worthy. And besides, I have to have some entertainment since I don't get out that much anymore. Chad is hovering and fussing, I'm going to smack him soon." Paige admitted.

Dylan laughed, "So, how is my new niece and nephew?"

"They're fine. It's their mother you should worry about. I have three more months of this and I already look like a beached whale. And I feel like the Goodyear blimp." Paige said as she affectionately rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah, but you love it. I can see it in your eyes." Dylan said sitting next to his sister.

"Not to think we dropped the earlier topic, so, how's it going with Marco?"

"Not too good. I can't tell him I want to come home. It's too hard."

"Dylan, you love him more than life itself. You need him. He needs you, he just won't admit it. You've got to make the first move because he feels like you shut him out when you signed this lease without him." Paige explained.

Dylan dropped his head into his hands and sighed, "I was stupid, wasn't I?"

Paige smiled sadly, "Yeah, you were. You never should've made those decisions without him. You didn't even tell him of the offer by the Bruins before you signed with them too. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't and that was my problem." Dylan scrubbed his hands across his face, "I loved him so much but hockey was my dream. It had always been my dream, I thought he'd understand and support it. I never thought it would change things between us."

Paige rubbed Dylan's back, "You're a guy, you can't be expected to be thoughtful all the time. But hun, this was life altering. You were dropping out of college to play hockey. You were signing a contract that would have you away as much as you'd be home. And then you went and signed a lease on an apartment when you have a townhouse across town. Marco probably felt threatened and like he was having all his decisions made for him. He couldn't have liked that. I know I'd kill Chad if he tried to pull what you did."

Dylan groaned, "When you put it that way, I fucked up."

Paige half-laughed, "Can we say understatement of monumental proportions?"

Dylan sat back and rested his head to look at his ceiling, "Damn, I can't believe I never even considered him when making all these decisions. It's almost been six years since I signed that damn contract and I never realized any of this before. Am I that dense or did I just not want to think about it, subconsciously knowing that I was wrong? Don't answer that." Dylan said quickly.

Paige levered herself off the couch, "Well, I'd better be going. Chad should be home soon and if I'm not there he might freak. Do me a favor, figure out that you want Marco and are willing to make an ass of yourself to get him back. It might be the highlight of my pregnancy."

Marco got home from the gym and found Chad on his doorstep.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your visit, brother-in-law?"

Chad beamed a smile at him, "Just wanted to check on you. Heard Dylan's in your class and was curious."

"Paige sent you because she's cornering Dylan, I take it." Marco guessed accurately.

"She a meddlesome brat but she's my meddlesome brat and I love her. Besides, I don't think it would be wise to cross her right now. She's a little angry that I managed to impregnate her with twins." Chad admitted.

Marco laughed as he unlocked the door. "Come on in and tell me what she wants to know."

Chad sat on the couch and watched as Marco left the room, only to emerge freshly showered fifteen minutes later.

"Sorry but I just got home from the gym. I needed that."

Chad just nodded, "I understand."

"So, how is Paige doing?" inquired Marco, delaying the conversation of intent.

"She's pregnant with twins, how do you think she's doing?" Chad retorted sarcastically. "No, really she's great. The doctor said she's right on schedule. The kids are healthy and active."

Marco laughed good naturedly, "Next time you decide to drop in bring her along. I'd love to see her."

Chad nodded again, "Now for Dylan. What's going on?"

Marco shrugged, "I don't know. He's in my class. I'm his teacher. He misses me, according to his first writing assignment. I'm just so confused, Chad."

Chad smiled tersely, "I understand, dude. Dyl is a mystery. He's been that way for years. The happiest I've ever seen him though is when he was with you. He loves you, man. You love him. I don't see what the real problem is here."

"The problem is that he tried to change our life without consulting me. He wanted me to give up everything so he could do what he wanted. He should've asked. I would've agreed to the hockey, even the dropping out of college. Although reluctantly about that and not without a fight. I wouldn't have given in about the apartment though. I don't understand why he needed a place of his own." Marco confided. It felt good to finally be able to discuss this with someone.

Chad left somewhat satisfied he had enough answers to placate Paige. He went home to find her sitting in their living room reading a magazine.

"Well, what did Marco have to say?" she asked without looking up.

"He still loves Dylan. He just felt threatened by Dylan making all those life altering decisions without him." Chad cliff noted it for her.

Paige nodded, "Exactly what I told Dylan. He still loves Marco so much he can't even see straight. Stop laughing, there was no pun intended on that one." She chuckled along with him for a moment. "We need to intervene. They need to be together."

Chad sat at her hip, "Yeah, but what do we do? How can we get them together?"

Paige sat straighter in the couch, "We call James. I'm sure he and Leslie can help think of something. This maybe the best group effort we've ever done."

Chad just nodded as she reached for the phone on the table next to her.

Paige had set up a dinner meeting with Leslie and James for Wednesday. This meant each couple had three days to think of something to get the couple back together.

By Wednesday night, James, Paige, Leslie and Chad had a plan brewing. James and Leslie agreed that Marco and Dylan needed to be together. Now, just to plan it all out.

The week went by slowly for Marco. He attended his classes and taught the ones he was supposed to be teaching. He assigned homework, graded it and handed it back. The students were doing well.

"Class, I know it's Friday. I know you're anxious to get your weekend started. Therefore, I'm going to leave you with this thought. Wednesday you have a test. It's on the first three chapters in your books. Study carefully. Monday we will have a review session. Class dismissed." Marco waved his hand at the class.

Marco went home and started to cook dinner. Whenever he was stressed this was his relief. He hated cooking for himself but it didn't seem like he had much of a choice at the moment. So, he made a Pasta Primavera, salad, garlic bread and cannoli's for dessert. He knew why he made the meal; he just didn't want to admit it.

He wanted to play the ostrich a little while longer and bury his head in the sand. If you can't see it, it's not there theory.

A knock on his door brought him back to the present. He looked around his kitchen, disoriented at first and then realized the noise he heard.

He rushed out of the kitchen to answer the front door. He gasped at whom he saw on his doorstep.

It was Dylan. More importantly, it was Dylan with a suitcase.

Please review. I promise to update this time!


	4. Moving to New Territory

Sorry for the delay in updates. I am honestly trying to get better about it.

Time of Regrets

Chapter Four

Moving to New Territory

Marco gaped at Dylan on the other side of the door. "What are you doing here?"

"My whole building is being fumigated. We had to relocate for a week. I was hoping to make use of the guest room?" Dylan said, almost fearfully.

Marco stood back, "Technically it's still your house too. You could've used the key."

Dylan entered, "I wasn't sure…"

"Let's table this for now. I hate to be upset while I eat. It's bad for digestion. Care to join me?"

"That would be nice. It's been a long time since I've had your cooking." Dylan said with a small smile.

Marco looked like he wanted to say something else but shook his head instead. "Go put your stuff away while I finish dinner. It'll be ready in five minutes."

Dylan nodded as he walked down the hall.

Marco went into the kitchen to complete the meal he started.

Dylan stopped at the entrance of Marco's room. It looked the same as when they shared it. The same bed spread. The same furniture and pictures were where they'd always been. Nothing changed except Dylan's side was empty, untouched.

Dylan continued his walk to the guest room. He set everything down and sat on the bed. This might not have been the wisest idea to stay here but it seemed like the obvious choice. He needed to see if Marco missed him. He needed to know that Marco still loved him.

Before returning to Marco, Dylan picked up his cell phone and punched in Paige's number.

"Hey, sis. I just wanted you to know that I'm staying at Marco's for a few days while my apartment building is fumigated."

"No, this probably wasn't my smartest decision but I need to be close to him right now. I need to find out how he feels."

"I know you think he still loves me. This will help me know without a doubt."

"No, staying in the guest room."

"Okay, good night."

Dylan clicked his phone closed and stood slowly. He walked toward the kitchen and smelled something wonderful.

He pushed his way through the door as Marco was plating up their dinner.

"Hey, that didn't take long." Marco stated as he set the plates on the table.

"I'll unpack later." Dylan said with a one-shoulder shrug.

"Still a horrible procrastinator, I see." Marco said with a bemused smile.

Dylan chuckled slightly as they sat down. "Some things never change I guess."

"Yeah but so much else can change." Marco responded ruefully.

The two steered away from touchy subjects and turned toward job assignments, class assignments, hockey, and Paige's pregnancy.

"Paige is getting so big. She's almost as big around as she is tall. She has too much time to go to be this miserable." Dylan said with sympathy.

"I need to go see her. She's got to be bored being on bed rest and then having Chad worry all over her too. She's got to be going stir crazy." Marco said, with a trace of guilt.

"She knows you've been busy. Mom's coming down for the birth of her grandbabies. She's got a room set up at home and can't wait to see them." Dylan gushed.

"If she needs somewhere to stay since Paige only has two bedrooms, she's more than welcome to stay here." Marco offered.

They steered back onto school topics. Marco found Dylan hadn't started Marco's next assignment.

"You've got an advantage right now that 19 other students don't have. You've got 24 hour access to your teacher." Marco said.

Dylan smiled as he began to clear the table. "Everything still in the same place?"

Marco nodded as he watched his husband take up their old familiar routine without a thought. Marco would cook and Dylan would clean up. "I haven't moved a thing."

Marco watched as Dylan washed dishes, put food away and carried on a conversation. His eyes started to well up with tears. He didn't realize how much he missed to domesticity behind their routines. "Listen, Dyl. I'm going to lie down. If you need me, you know where to find me."

Dylan dried his hands as he watched Marco leave the kitchen. His confused expression would've spoken volumes had anyone else been there to see it. He couldn't figure out why Marco left in such a hurry. He thought they'd been having a nice time.

Marco lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling trying to control his emotions. He thought he'd dealt with all the emotion of Dylan leaving. He thought he'd be okay the next time he had to deal with him.

Dylan sat down and started to write his paper for Marco's class. He was getting a horrible start when he decided to switch over to his Business Calculus class. Unfortunately he'd run into a problem there as well. He hated to do this but he had to ask for help.

Marco had changed into his pajama pants and was reading a book when Dylan appeared in the doorway. He laid his book down on the nightstand and looked at Dylan. "Come on in and have a seat." Marco patted Dylan's side of the bed.

"I have a problem." Dylan said as he sat on the bed. "I tried to write the paper and couldn't figure out what movie to rewrite. Now, I'm trying to work on this damn calculus homework that is kicking my butt." Dylan started to whine a little.

Marco smiled slightly, "Okay, first the calculus and then I'll help you with an idea and a basic knowledge for your paper."

Marco helped Dylan finish his calculus and then started suggesting movies to rewrite.

"Clerks?"

"You can't rewrite the genius that is Kevin Smith, next…"

"Sweet Home Alabama?"

"Josh Lucas and Patrick Dempsey. Sounds good to me but can I write that they end up together instead of with Reese?"

"It's your story."

"Now just to watch the movie again. I need to refresh my memory."

Marco smiled, "Go get it. It's in the living room. I'll watch it with you."

Dylan grinned like a little boy as he jumped up with his calculus book and ran out of the room.

Marco laughed as his exuberance.

Dylan returned a few minutes later with the DVD in his hand. Marco smiled, "Do you want to get comfortable before I start this?"

Dylan nodded and left the room. He returned as Marco was settling back in the bed with the remote control. He was similarly attired as Marco in just a pair of pajama pants.

Marco was stunned to figure out that he'd forgotten just how good Dylan looked without a shirt on. This led to another memory of Dylan unclothed all together, resulting in a flush to creep onto his face.

Dylan settled against the headboard and waited for Marco to hit play.

The couple watched the movie twice. Dylan jotted notes during the first viewing and then just enjoyed the second watching.

The next morning, Marco woke up with a strange feeling. It took a moment to figure out that he wasn't alone. He was pressed up against a strong, warm, very male chest. The prior evening came flooding back. It seems that he and Dylan fell asleep during the second viewing. Strangely enough, it felt right.

Dylan started to wake up. He snuggled closer to Marco before waking fully.

"Um?"

"Good morning."

"How? When? What?"

"We fell asleep. I've got a class in two hours so I'd better get moving. You still have your key, right?" Marco questioned.

Dylan nodded.

"Come and go as you please. I'll be home about 7 tonight."

"I have practice tonight so I won't be home until about 8 or 9 depending on the coach's mood."

"See you then." Marco said as he entered his bathroom. He took a shower, shaved and prolonged his time in there. When he emerged, Dylan was shut up in the guest room. Marco left the house without much of a second thought.

Please review! I am trying to update!


	5. Strange Bedfellows

Time of Regret

Chapter Five

Strange Bedfellows and Even Stranger House Guests

Marco taught his classes, started to work on his thesis for his final class for his doctorate program and worked out in the gym before returning to the townhouse. Dylan wasn't there as he had predicted.

Marco settled in on the couch to await the return of his husband and to grade papers. In Marco's mind he was only admitting to the grading of papers, the waiting for the husband was like a Chihuahua jumping in the back of his mind. He was ignoring it but the damn thing kept barking anyway, despite being locked in the closet.

Dylan had a rough practice. He was tired, sore, hungry, and most of all moody. His coach was in a foul mood and took it out on everyone in the arena, including the girl who works the concession. Hell, she wasn't the only one to leave in tears though, but Dylan didn't feel comfortable that one of the goalies, and two of the defensive line were weeping when he escaped the locker room.

He pulled his car into a spot in front of the townhouse and sighed. He was coming home for the first time in five years. He gingerly got out of his car and walked to the front door. He pushed open the door and saw Marco sitting on the couch with his reading glasses on, flipping through papers.

Marco looked up as the door opened and then closed. He noticed how tired Dylan looked. He immediately got up and went to him. He pushed his glasses to the top of his head as he crossed the floor. "Are you alright?"

Dylan just groaned at the concern he heard in Marco's voice. "No, I'm not alright. I'm tired, hot, sweaty, and in a foul mood. Now please move so I can take a shower and get something to eat." Dylan snapped out at him.

Marco looked hurt and turned to walk back to the couch but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Marco turned around to face his husband once more with a raised eyebrow. He was too furious to even begin to think he could speak.

Dylan's eyes had softened and a tired expression overtook his features. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. Coach was a real nightmare tonight and I'm exhausted. I would love nothing more than to shower, eat and go to bed."

Marco felt the anger melt away. "Go take a shower, I'll fix you something while you're in there. Come back out when you're ready."

Dylan bestowed a grateful smile and went to take a shower.

Marco heated up leftovers from the prior evening. He heard the kitchen door swing open twenty minutes later. He turned around slowly and looked at Dylan standing in the doorway.

Dylan watched as Marco finished his dinner preparations and turned to face him. He knew Marco would be shocked to see him like this but he wanted him to know everything.

"Oh, Dylan." Marco gasped as he set the plate on the kitchen table. "What happened to you? Those bruises weren't there last night."

Dylan shook his head, "It was practice today. The coach was brutal. He made three of the players and the concession stand girl cry. Yes, I'm sore and it hurts but I'll be fine."

Marco gestured for Dylan to sit down in the chair in front of him. When Dylan sat, Marco ran his hands over Dylan's shoulders. He felt the muscles tense as if waiting for more abuse before relaxing under Marco's tender ministrations.

Dylan began eating slowly as Marco massaged his shoulders with such care. He closed his eyes as Marco drew away from him. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the living room. I'm going to give you a massage. You need it and I won't hear any protests. Just come back to me when you've finished eating." Marco commanded.

Dylan wasn't sure if he would've objected anyway but the command made a feral part of him want to obey and take Marco to bed.

Marco set up his massage table that he acquired a few years ago when he had some free time to learn the skill. He grabbed a bottle of oil and waited for Dylan to enter the room. He was getting restless so he switched on his stereo system and located the CD he wanted. He relaxed himself as the sounds of Enigma floated on the air.

Dylan followed the melodious strains of Enigma into the living room. He saw Marco sitting on the couch with his eyes closed, enjoying the music. He also saw a table in the middle of the room, one that looking very similar to the massage table in the locker room.

"Um? Marco?"

Marco opened his eyes, "Lie on the table face down. I'm going to massage you. Yes, I've been trained."

Dylan didn't think to question, he just did what Marco commanded. He soon felt liquid being poured onto his back and then gently spread by the small hands of his husband.

Marco looked down at Dylan's back and the tense muscles under the taut skin. He smoothed out the oil on his back before he began to caress the muscles into submission.

Marco felt Dylan's tension ease and his muscles relax under the ministrations of his hands. He knew Dylan had to be feeling pretty good at the moment.

Dylan moaned softly as his muscles went pliant under Marco's hands. He didn't know just how tense he'd become until he was truly relaxed.

Marco was feeling the effects of the massage as surely as Dylan was but they weren't the same effects. He was getting incredibly aroused but running his hands freely over his husband's body again.

Dylan felt a light smack on his butt and a voice telling him to roll over. He quickly obeyed.

Marco continued his massaged of his chest and shoulders before moving down to his abs. He couldn't help himself as he leaned down and captured Dylan's lips in a kiss.

Dylan's eyes fluttered open when the kiss was broken. He was astounded at the fact that Marco took the initiative to kiss him.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know. You looked so much like the man I fell in love with all those years ago. I couldn't help myself." Marco said with a shrug.

"I still love you, Marco." Dylan said as he levered himself into a sitting position.

"And I you but we've got five years to overcome, Dyl." Marco said as he sat on the couch.

Dylan hopped off the table and sat down on the coffee table with his knees encasing Marco's. "Will we be able to overcome it?"

Marco shook his head, "I don't know but I hope so."

Dylan's heart broke at the defeated sound in Marco's voice.

Marco stared at his knees until he felt himself being lifted up and onto Dylan's lap. He looked into the blue eyes that mesmerized him for so many years.

"Shh. Don't say anything. Can I just sleep holding you tonight?" Dylan asked.

Marco just nodded, "Yeah, I think I'd like that. I love you, Dylan."

"I love you too. Let's go to bed, I'm beat." Dylan said sliding Marco off his lap and into a standing position.

The pair went to bed and fell asleep after one more chaste kiss.


	6. Changes

A/N: Still hiding I'm so sorry it's been so long. I'm a bad, bad authoress. Just bare with me and I hope the next chapter will be forth coming this weekend.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One, I think. Maybe it's two!

Chapter Six

Changes

Marco knew the last three weeks had gone well. He'd gotten his first full teaching review and passed with flying colors.

Dylan couldn't help but feel things were going well for him as well. His classes were going smoothly, hockey was better than ever and he was with Marco.

Marco's classes ended early one day and he headed for the house. He knew Dylan had an early practice that evening and should be home in about two hours. He stopped by the store, picked up food for dinner and decided right then and there, he was getting his husband back for good. He sighed happily as he made dinner that night.

Dylan came home and found only candlelight. Soft music was playing and a delicious smell was wafting from the kitchen. He dropped his stuff by the door, thankful he decided to shower at the rink, and went to find Marco. He pushed through the swinging door and gasped. Marco was standing in the kitchen, dressed in tight jeans and a tight shirt. The ones he commented on a few years ago, before things went bad.

"Hey, honey. How was practice?" inquired Marco.

"Good. Coach was finally in a good mood again. What is all of this?"

"Dinner. Sit down. It's almost ready." Marco said as he turned to fuss with a few last things.

Dylan watched him with mild curiosity, "Why did you do this?"

Marco shook his head, "Just shut up and enjoy it. Conversation will be for after dinner, well at least that one."

Dylan kept the conversation light through the meal but continued to watch Marco for some sign. He was coming up empty and it was beginning to drive him crazy.

Marco led the way back to the living room and sat on the couch. He patted the cushion next to him and waited for Dylan to sit.

Dylan sat but looked at him with burning curiosity. "What is this about?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Still confused though."

"Then don't interrupt me. I want you to move back here permanently. I want you in our home, our room, and our bed. I miss you. Yes, these last five years has been hell but I know we are strong enough to get through them. Please say you'll come home." Marco said, almost pleading.

Dylan did a good fish impression before managing to form words. "You want me to move back here? I don't know what to say…"

"I'd try yes. Do you want to make this work, Dyl?"

"Yes, I want our marriage to work. It's the only thing that seems to make sense these days. I love you so much, Marco. I'd love to come home." Dylan said pulling Marco into his lap.

The couple kissed on the couch for a while before Marco pulled away, "I know I want you back but right now, I think sex should wait. We are trying to build a foundation again."

Dylan was harder than granite but he agreed. "That's fine. Let's go to bed."

Marco smiled as he slid off his husband's lap and walked toward the bedroom.

The following day was a Saturday and Marco called Paige and Chad, "Hey, Chad. How's Paige?"

"I wanted to know if you would like to come to dinner tonight?"

"Good see you and Paige at six."

His next call was to James. James agreed to dinner after talking to Leslie.

Marco sat back in his desk chair with a triumphant smile. His smile became wider as he felt hands on his shoulders and lips against his neck.

Dylan looked at his husband, "What has you smiling like the Cheshire cat?"

Marco swiveled around, "Dinner party at six tonight. James, Leslie, Tess, Chad and Paige will be here. I'm announcing that you are moving home for good."

"Good reason to smile. Good food, good wine, good friends and an annoying little sister who is so pregnant she wants to throttle her husband. Have I mentioned that I'm glad I'm gay and you can't get pregnant?"

Marco laughed, "Not today but that's fine."

Sorry it's so short but I wanted the dinner party to be next. It seemed like a good place to end. I won't make you wait too long as long as I get 5 reviews by Saturday…


	7. Dinner Parties

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I just like to twist things into my own strange little world.

A/N: I am such a bad authoress. I promise it won't be this long again. I hope. hides behind desk

I am sorry, Kate but I couldn't wait any longer for at least this chapter. I hope you'll have time to read the others.

All mistakes are mine. This is unbeta'd...sorry.

Chapter Seven

Dinner Party and Adjustments

Marco came home from class with his arms laden with groceries. He continued bringing in groceries and putting them away for the next half hour or so.

Dylan entered the townhouse an hour later and heard noises in the kitchen. He entered the kitchen and laughed. Marco was dancing around the kitchen and humming to whatever was currently playing on his iPod. He took the opportunity to scare the daylights out of his young husband. He approached the younger man and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Marco shrieked like a girl before realizing it was Dylan who had accosted him from behind. He took out his earphones and turned to smile at Dylan sweetly. He watched as Dylan gasped for breath because he was laughing so hard, then delivered the below the belt blow, "I guess since you are so immature as to scare me like that, I won't be having sex with you tonight. I think you need to abstain a little longer before getting any again."

Dylan's laughter died quickly. He stared at Marco in shock as a wicked grin appeared on the younger man's face. 'He is actually withholding sex as a punishment. That is just wrong,' thought Dylan.

"Go take a shower and come back here. I need your help setting up for this dinner party," commanded Marco.

"Why should I help when any chance of a reward has been brutally taken from me?" inquired Dylan.

"Because you love me and this marriage isn't only about sex. Oh, and it's your sister and coach coming to dinner," suggested Marco.

Dylan nodded, "I see you have a very good point. I will be back shortly."

Marco and Dylan finished the preparations for dinner just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get the door while you start pouring the drinks," suggested Dylan.

Dylan opened the door to find James, Leslie and Tess waiting to be allowed entrance.

"Come in and have a seat. Dinner is almost ready but we need to wait for Paige and Chad. How are things?" inquired Dylan as he led the trio into the living room.

Marco entered with a tray of drinks and set them on the coffee table. He immediately reached for Tess after kissing Leslie on her cheek.

"And how is my goddaughter? She is getting so big."

Leslie smiled, "She is thriving as you can see. She sits up on her own now and loves the colors moving on the television. It's amazing to hear her giggle."

Marco smiled at the little girl in his arms. She was making all sorts of noises as she tried to talk to him, "Yes baby girl, tell me all about it."

Dylan smiled softly as he talked with James and they watched their spouses. Marco looked so natural holding Tess and talking to her.

"You really love him," commented James as he watched Dylan watching Marco.

Dylan nodded, "Yes, for some reason, I forgot that for a while. I don't ever intend to forget again."

James was about to respond but the doorbell rang first. Dylan had moved off the open it again.

Paige waddled into the house, looking very uncomfortable.

"How are you feeling, dear sister?" asked Dylan.

"I'm a beached whale, how do you think I feel?" responded Paige sarcastically.

Chad followed Paige into the house and was trying his hardest not to laugh. Dylan caught his arm before he could move into the living room, "Dude, you may want to straighten up before my sister castrates you. I can guarantee that if you make her cry, Marco and Leslie will help her."

Chad took a couple of deep breaths before walking into the living room.

Marco was back in the kitchen, Leslie and Paige were discussing pregnancy and Dylan and James were playing with Tess on the floor. Chad chose the safest route and sat on the floor with James and Dylan.

Marco came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dishtowel, "Dinner is on the table. Shall we adjourn to the dining room?"

Paige struggled to push herself out of the chair before Dylan could get to her to help. Leslie looked on with a sympathetic smile, as James and Chad both had to smother their laughter.

Leslie rolled her eyes at the insensitive husbands, "Give me Tess before you hurt yourself. It's times like this that having a gay man as a husband might be a good thing."

James just smiled at his wife as he handed their daughter over.

The couples sat around the table and discussed various things, just catching up over dinner. They were enjoying the painstakingly prepared meal with enthusiasm.

Marco waited until dinner had ended before making his announcement. "The reason this dinner is being held, besides just getting together with some friends, is to tell you that Dylan has agreed to move back in here. We are trying to make our marriage work."

After the appropriate murmurs of 'about time and 'good for you', Marco served his dessert.

The three couples left the dining room after filling themselves on pound cake and fruit.

"Hun, I'm tired. Marco, I'm sorry to eat and run but I'm exhausted," explained Paige.

Marco hugged Paige around her burgeoning belly, "It's okay, love. Go home and get off your feet. Take care of my niece and nephew."

"We need to go too. It's almost Tess' bedtime and she still needs a bath," said Leslie with some regret.

Marco smiled as he kissed Tess' head, "Good night, sweet one."

Marco and Dylan showed everyone out before returning to the living room.

Dylan grabbed Marco and pulled him into a hug. He rested his head on top of the shorter man's and sighed, "Thank you for tonight. I had fun."

"As did I," assured Marco, "but now it's time for me clean up."

Dylan moved to help him but Marco shook his head, "Let me help you."

Marco continued to shake his head, "No, you need to finish the paper that is due in my class in the morning."

Dylan pouted for a minute, "Fine, if I have to."

Marco smiled as Dylan sat at the desk, "Yes, you have to. Now get to writing."

Marco moved to the dining room as he heard the hesitant sounds of Dylan typing.

The men finished their individual tasks about the same time, "Are you finished?" asked Marco as he entered the living room.

"Almost. I have three more lines of the final proofread. Okay, now I'm finished. Are you done cleaning?"

Marco nodded, "Yes, let's go to bed. It has been a long day."

Dylan smiled, "That has to be the best idea I have heard all day long."

Marco changed out of his clothes and into pajama pants with Dylan watching him intently. "Am I really that fascinating to watch?"

Dylan nodded, "Yes because you are just sexy as sin."

Marco shook his head as he laughed, "Get ready for bed, you obviously need sleep. You are delusional."

Dylan changed and pulled his husband into his arms after climbing into bed.

The couple drifted off to sleep after a few tender but passionate kisses.

The next couple of days went smoothly. They attended classes and came home each night to spend time together.

Then Monday came and Dylan got his paper back graded. He fumed all day long until he could get home and confront his husband. It was almost eight that night before he could get away from hockey practice.

Marco watched as Dylan stormed into the living room and threw his bag down on the chair. He raised an eyebrow at his husband before asking, "Is there a problem?"

"How in the hell could you give me an F on my paper? I am your husband, damn it," said Dylan, angrily.

Marco arched an eyebrow again, "Did you read the paper? It's barely coherent, Dylan. I gave you the grade you deserved, I can't play favourites."

"But I'm your husband, couldn't you cut me some slack?" inquired Dylan.

"If you had asked for my help beforehand, I could have directed you to the problem. It would be unethical if I gave this paper a grade higher than what it deserves because you are my husband. I can't make those kinds of exceptions," stated Marco firmly. He was irritated that Dylan was being so mean because he didn't like his grade.

Dylan stormed from the room. When he didn't return after a half hour, Marco set aside his grading and glasses and went to find him.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" inquired Dylan, nastily.

"It appears that you are packing, but why?"

Dylan shook his head in disgust, "I can't do this, Marco. I thought I could but I was wrong. This is just too hard."

Marco looked at him angrily, "So because you decide this is too hard, you are going to walk away. Isn't our marriage worth fighting for? Aren't I worth it?"

"I don't know anymore. Some days, yes and others, no. I can't do this right now. I guess love isn't enough," stated Dylan sadly.

Marco shook his head again, "I can't stop you. I love you and I think you are making a big mistake by leaving but I can't stop you. I really wish you wouldn't go but if that's what you think is best, then go." Marco gave a little shrug as he swallowed back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Why aren't you fighting me?" inquired Dylan.

"I'm tired of fighting you. I want to you to be here because it is what you want, not because I forced you into staying," Marco said with resignation.

Dylan finished packing and walked by Marco to grab his book bag and hockey bag. He walked out the front door without saying goodbye or looking back at his husband.

Marco poured a glass of scotch and sank into the couch. He drank until he couldn't feel the tears that poured down his cheeks freely.

Read, review...it's a good thing. If I can swing it and there is still enough interest, I'll try to update again within the week.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Moving On...Again

Two weeks had passed since Dylan moved out of Marco's house. Classes had been unpleasant and frigid between the two. The other student's were beginning to take notice of the tension between their teacher and his student.

Paige was nearing the end of her pregnancy and was getting bitchier. She told Dylan off at least twice a day about his stupidity. She was relentless about it.

Dylan began sleeping around the day Marco gave him another F on a paper. He even managed to reason it out to make himself feel better about it. He even reasoned out the fact that he was changing partners regularly.

Chad came over and broke the news to Marco as delicately as possible. "I just thought you should know and find out from someone who loves you before stumbling across the information. I am truly sorry."

Marco hugged his friend and let out a hurtful sigh, "Thank you, Chad. At least, now I know it's really over. I've been hoping he'd come to his senses and see that it was a stupid grade."

Chad held on a little tighter, "He'll come back to his senses soon enough, Marco. I'm sure it will all be okay."

Marco laughed bitterly, "That is almost a cold day in hell waiting for that one."

Chad smiled sympathetically, "I have to go, Paige is waiting for her latest craving. I never could understand the whole pickles and ice cream thing but it hit her about twenty minutes ago."

Marco sank into his couch with another glass of scotch. He just didn't wish to feel at the moment.

After a fitful night of bad dreams, Marco awoke to find the sun shining. He grumbled a little as he headed for the kitchen. He finally noticed that his pantry and kitchen were low on food. He showered, dressed and headed for the grocery store.

As he rounded the corner into the cereal aisle, he ran into someone. "Oh, I am so sorry. Scott, wow! How are you?"

Scott smiled at his old lover, "Fine and you?"

"As good as can be expected."

"I heard you and Dylan are back together," started Scott.

Marco cut him off, "No, he moved back out two weeks ago. How's William?"

"I don't know. We broke up three months ago. He didn't want to marry me," said Scott.

"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight and we can catch up on everything?" inquired Marco.

"What time? Can I bring anything?"

"Seven and no," responded Marco.

The men hugged once before going their separate ways in the store.

At ten to seven, Marco's doorbell rang. He smiled when he saw Scott on his doorstep. "Come in. Dinner is on the table so we can head straight for the dining room. What would you like to drink?"

"Anything is fine. This looks great and you look amazing," complimented Scott.

Marco blushed lightly at the compliment, "Thank you for saying so. You are gorgeous, as usual."

Scott sat across from Marco as they ate dinner.

"So what happened with William?"

"I proposed, he said no. I asked why. He simply told me that I was not someone he wished to marry. He hoped to marry one day but I wasn't the one," replied Scott bitterly.

"Ouch. What have you been doing with your time since then?"

Scott shook his head, "Not much. I am finishing up my classes, studying, playing hockey and sleeping. What happened with Dylan this time?"

Marco sighed, "I failed him on one of his papers and he blew up at me. He couldn't believe that I couldn't give him a better grade even though his paper was horrible. He packed his bag and left, again."

Scott reached across the table to hold Marco's hand, "I am so sorry."

Marco nodded his thanks as he looked into the hazel eyes of his one time lover. "Let's move into the living room for dessert."

Scott followed Marco into the comfortable living room and sat on the couch. He followed Marco with his eyes as he poured them each a drink and then set a plate of small desserts on the table in front of him. He smiled slightly as the Italian sat next to him on the couch.

Marco smiled at something Scott said and leaned into him a little more. He liked Scott and felt safe with him, so he did the next logical thing in his mind. He kissed him.

Scott pulled away from the kiss in shock, "What was that?"

"Unless I'm doing it wrong, it was a kiss."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to and I think you are sexy."

Scott laughed a little, "Marco, you just broke up with Dylan, again. Are you sure this is wise?"

Marco nodded, "Yes. I want you Scott, please don't turn me away."

Scott couldn't see a reason to turn him away, so he kissed Marco back.

Marco moved to straddle Scott's thighs and deepened the kiss. It was feverish, passionate and exactly what Marco needed.

They didn't even make it to the bedroom before the clothes hit the floor. After begging a little, Scott slid into Marco's tight hole.

Marco moaned his pleasure as Scott started to rock back and forth inside of him. It felt so good to be joined with someone so intimately again.

After a few minutes of intense pleasure, Marco came with a shout. Scott followed after him very shortly.

Marco collapsed onto Scott's chest, breathing heavily. He listened to the man beneath him panting to catch his breath.

"That was amazing. Will you stay tonight?" inquired Marco.

Scott nodded, "Yeah, I think I'd like that."

The men moved into the bedroom before they could get too comfortable and fall asleep.

They woke up a couple of times during the night to pleasure each other before drifting off again.

Marco and Scott's arrangement was turning into a regular thing. Scott would stay with Marco more than he stayed at his own apartment. Neither seemed to mind that while this relationship wasn't actually going anywhere, it was comfortable.

"Marco, do you regret starting something with me?" inquired Scott from the sofa.

Marco turned in his desk chair to look at the man, "No. In fact, I feel better than I have in months."

Scott went to respond but was interrupted by the doorbell.

Marco entered the living room as white as a ghost.

"What's wrong? Sit down, please. You look like you are about to pass out."

Marco sat and stared at the paper in his hands. He couldn't get over the shock that he just received.

"Dylan just had me served with divorce papers," whispered Marco.

Scott hugged the smaller boy to him tightly. He didn't know what to say, so he just held on.

Marco broke out of his shock long enough to cry. "I never expected divorce papers. I thought he'd come to his senses before now."

"Don't sign the papers yet, Marco. You are in shock and you need to think about this clearly before signing," advised Scott.

Marco nodded, "You aren't in law school for nothing, right?"

Scott nodded, "Come to bed, I'll just hold you until you fall asleep."

"No, if we go to bed now…you are going to make me forget what happened. I want you to fuck me so hard that I forget my name."

Scott nodded his understanding, "I think I am up to that challenge."

Scott helped Marco forget for over three hours before sleep overcame the men.

Marco did as Scott suggested and didn't sign the papers.

Monday morning, Marco sat in his classroom looking over his plans for the remaining two weeks of class.

Marco heard the door open and close again before looking up. Dylan had entered his classroom. "Can I help you, Mr. Michalchuk?"

"Why won't you sign the divorce papers?" inquired Dylan.

"I'm not ready to sign those. I don't know if I'll ever be ready to sign. I'm also having my lawyer look it over too," stated Marco.

"Just sign the papers, Marco. We don't belong together anymore," pleaded Dylan.

Marco shrugged, "I have to think about this, Dylan. I'll let you know soon."

Marco stood in front of his class on Monday. He looked out over the twenty faces and sighed.

"This is to be our last assignment, class. I say our because I am joining you in this assignment. I'm assigning you the same assignment we did the first week of class. I want you to choose another song to represent where you are now. I want to see where you are now compared to three months ago. So, same rules apply. I want the lyrics and why it pertains to you. That is all, class dismissed. Oh, these are due on Wednesday if I haven't already said that."

The class scuttled out, leaving Marco alone. He sat at the desk and put his head in his hands. He felt awful. He wanted to cry but was afraid if he started he'd never stop again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Late Night Callers and Final Assignments

Marco was sitting at his computer on Monday night trying to decide where he was in his life and what song he wanted to choose for his own assignment. It was nearing midnight when the phone rang next to him, jarring him out of his musings.

Marco automatically reached for the phone without checking the caller id. "Hello?"

"Hey, Marco."

Marco flinched at the drunken voice on the other end, "What do you want? Is everything okay? Paige? Chad?"

"Everything is fine. Paige is still pregnant and Chad is still in the doghouse. I called to say I miss you."

"You don't have the right to miss me, Dylan. You served the divorce papers, you left again, it's all been you this time. I didn't drive you away. I wasn't mean or abusive. I loved you and then I graded you fairly. You left, Dylan. You need to decide if I am what you want or not. But fair warning, don't wait too long because I won't be here forever," whispered Marco.

"Why are you whispering? Is there someone there with you?" inquired Dylan angrily.

"Yes, he's in the other room and I don't want him to overhear this. It might cause a fight, which I am too tired for right now. Good night, Dylan."

Marco hung up the phone with disgust. He shook his head and his expression changed to sadness. He swore that sometimes he felt like an etch-a-sketch. It did give him an idea about his paper though and he sought the lyrics to his song.

Scott emerged from the bedroom at one in the morning. He looked mussed from lying in bed, "Are you coming to bed?"

Marco swiveled his chair and smiled slightly at him, "Yeah, just a minute. I found inspiration for my paper in my class. I'm just putting the finishing touches on it now."

Scott nodded sleepily and bent to kiss Marco briefly before shuffling back to the comfort of a warm bed.

Marco smiled in triumph at his latest essay and saved the document before shutting the computer down. He made his way to the bedroom to find Scott sitting up against the pillows. He looked so cute, all rumpled with his hair sticking up every which way. Marco smiled again as he stripped off his clothes. He didn't bother with pajama pants this night; he knew they were going to be removed soon enough.

The pseudo-couple made love three times before falling asleep in each other's arms. There was an odd sense of peace between the slumbering couple.

Dylan went to bed that night alone. He was too drunk to care whether or not he got off that night. He had enough to think about without adding to the stress.

His dreams were more like memories last night instead of an actual dream. He saw times in his life that he was trying hard to forget. He saw the first time he met Marco in his basement. The first dinner at his house with the pasta and a cute Italian boy cooking. He witnessed their first kiss and their first real date. He watched as they danced at his senior prom and went ice skating at the rink. He saw their first time making love and then falling asleep in each other's arms. He watched as Marco cried over having to let go and watch Dylan leave for college. He saw Marco in the locker room after soccer practice, all wet and enticing, knowing he couldn't touch. The memories just kept coming until the last few began to taper off. He saw Marco kissing Braden and then Scott. He saw the hurt look on Marco's face when he turned to leave him this last time.

Dylan woke the next morning in a very bad mood. He didn't want to deal with the skeletons in his closets. He didn't want to love his husband that much. He didn't want to have to work so hard to keep everything good.

Marco woke in a safe embrace of warm male. He smiled slightly as he inhaled the scent of Scott. He kissed the pec his cheek was lying on.

"Good morning, gorgeous," said a sleep-roughened voice.

"Hello yourself, love. What would you like for breakfast?" inquired Marco of his bedmate.

Scott smiled at the brunette, "You on a silver platter. Oh hell, skip the platter."

Marco chuckled, "If we only had the time. You need to shower and go to class. I have another class to teach in a little over an hour."

Scott groaned as Marco slid out of bed and padded into his bathroom. Once his morning ablutions were finished, Marco entered his bedroom and pulled on a pair of pajama pants. He swatted Scott on the butt before leaving the room. He tossed back over his shoulder, "If you aren't in the shower within five minutes, I am coming back in here with a pitcher of ice cold water."

Scott entered the kitchen twenty minutes later, showered and dressed. "Something smells great," he commented.

Marco smiled, "I'm making waffles!"

Scott chuckled, "Okay donkey. But I was referring to you not the food. You always smell delicious," murmured Scott as he nibbled on Marco's neck from behind.

Marco batted at Scott as he kept nibbling, "Stop that. You need to eat and I have to get ready for my class."

"Alright, fine but let it be known that I want a rain check for later."

Marco smiled sweetly before responding, "It depends on if you are a good boy in your class today."

Scott laughed and sat down to eat.

Dylan decided to skip his morning class to work on his paper for Marco's class. It was due in less than twenty-four hours and he finally got the inspiration that he needed.

As Dylan searched the internet for the lyrics, he decided that this had to be the hardest paper he had ever had to write.

Once he found the lyrics, Dylan set out to write the remainder of his paper. He worked on it for almost an hour before he felt satisfied at the outcome. He quickly saved the document on his computer and shut it down. It was now time for practice and he couldn't be late or coach would have a fit.

On Wednesday morning, Marco stood in front of his class and smiled. He knew they had two more days of class but this was the final hand in assignment. "Okay class. Since this is our final class assignment, I just wanted to say thank you. You have made my first class an experience I'd like to repeat. I know I promised that I would write the paper with you and I did, to prove it I am handing in a copy to have another teacher grade. I will have a grade on my paper on Monday when you have one on yours. If I get above a B on it, I will even read it aloud to you, maybe even bring in the song to play."

There were some murmurs from some of the students but no one spoke up about their concerns.

"Now, since we only have fifteen minutes left in class, please pass your papers forward. Oh, fair warning, I may read some of the better ones out in class on Monday. I will approach you first to see if you don't mind sharing or if you wish to remain anonymous. Thank you again for being a wonderful class. Have a good weekend!"

Marco watched as his class disappeared through the doorway, all except one. "Can I help you, Mr. Michalchuk?"

Dylan nodded, "I wanted to tell you that I had Paige read over my writing and if you deem it worthy, I'd rather you not read it aloud. It is a subject that is still a little to raw to share."

Marco nodded, "Okay. I will take that into advisement when I chose which ones I want the class to hear. I will see you on Monday."

Dylan left the classroom without looking at Marco again. He wanted to look, he needed to look but he stopped himself in time enough not to make a fool of himself.

Marco sat with his students' papers in his lap, again. He opened another bottle of wine as he read the songs and their meanings. The themes were repetitive but some of his students had some life altering three months. Two fell in love with each other, three broke up with their lovers and one got pregnant and miscarried. There were some really well written ones and some that were barely coherent.

Marco sighed again as he held the last paper in his hand. This was the one that would mean the most to him personally and it was daunting.

He sat up straight, downed an entire glass of wine and braced himself to read the words that were on the white paper.

Final Assignment #20 

**Dylan Michalchuk**

**I Remember You**

**Skid Row**

**Woke up to the sound of pouring rain**

**The wind would whisper and I'd think of you**

**And all the tears you cried, that called my name**

**And when you needed me I came through**

**I paint a picture of the days gone by**

**When love went blind and you would make me see**

**I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes**

**So that I knew that you were there for me**

**Time after time you were there for me**

**Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand**

**Love letters in the sand- I remember you**

**Through the sleepless nights, through every endless day**

**I wanna hear you say I remember you.**

**We spend the summer with the top rolled down**

**Wished ever after would be like this**

**You said I love you babe without a sound**

**I said I'd give up my life for just one kiss**

**I'd live for your smile and die for your kiss**

**Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand**

**Love letters in the sand- I remember you**

**Through sleepless nights, through every endless day**

**I wanna hear you say, I remember you**

**We've had our share of hard times**

**But that's the price we paid**

**And through it all we kept the promise that we made**

**I swear you'll never be lonely**

**Woke up to the sound of pouring rain**

**Washed away a dream of you**

**But nothing else could ever take you away**

**Cause you'll always be my dream come true**

**Oh my darling, I love you**

**Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand**

**Love letters in the sand- I remember you**

**Through the sleepless nights, through every endless day**

**I wanna hear you say, I remember you**

**Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand**

**Love letters in the sand- I remember you**

**Through the sleepless nights, through every endless day**

**I wanna hear you say, I remember you.**

_**My darling Marco,**_

_**I will always remember you. I hope you do too. I know every memory and every song. I know all the words and all the promises. I just can't live in the past anymore. I have to move on and so do you. I know we tried to make it work but I think we were fooling ourselves. I will always love you, you may not have been my first love but you were my true love. Please be happy with whatever you do. I hope we can still be friends in some capacity.**_

_**Love your husband,**_

_**Dylan**_

Marco was crying by the time he finished the letter Dylan had written. He couldn't begin to describe how he felt, he just knew that it hurt. He did remember and would always remember.

Marco sighed as he set down his red grading pen. He'd put an A on the top of the paper without any hesitation. It was well written and he got his point across.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Birth and Living

It was a trying couple of days for Marco. He wanted to call Dylan and tell him how he felt and what he thought of the paper but knew he couldn't. He was waiting patiently for Monday.

Saturday morning dawned a little too early for Marco when his phone rang at five.

"Hello?"

"Marco, get up! It's Chad and Paige is in labor. She's asking for you to be here. I am taking her to the hospital right now."

Marco bolted up in the bed, disturbing Scott in the process, "Huh? What?"

"Sorry, hun. I've got to go. Paige is in labor and she wants me at the hospital. It's probably to keep Chad calm. Lock the door when you leave later. I'll call you and let you know whether or not to expect me home tonight," said Marco, in a rush. He bent and kissed Scott sweetly before sliding out of bed and dressing.

It only took Marco twenty minutes to get to Massachusetts General Hospital. He asked the first person he found where labor and delivery were located.

Once directed to the waiting area, Marco found Dylan pacing. He stopped when the door opened fully and Marco entered.

"How is she?" asked Marco.

Dylan shrugged, "I don't know yet. I just got here. Chad is back with her but should be out to let us know something soon. At least, that is what the nurse told me a few minutes ago."

Marco nodded and sat in a chair near the door. He watched as Dylan kept pacing up and down, back and forth, and running his hands through the shining blonde curls. Marco stood after about twenty minutes, "I'm going to get you something to drink, maybe tea. You don't look like you need caffeine right now. I'll be right back."

Dylan smiled tiredly at Marco, "Thanks."

Marco returned five minutes later with two cups and a bag. When he received a quizzical look, he smiled sheepishly, "I can't help it, I bought some croissants."

Dylan laughed a little, "Leave it to the Italian to feed everyone. Thank you again, for the tea and for being here."

Marco nodded, "I love Paige like a sister, bratty as she may be. I wouldn't and couldn't just sit at home for this one."

Chad came out a few minutes after that. "You both can go in and see her. The doctor says it looks like it might be a while before the actual labor starts. He said some other things but I am confused about what it all means."

Dylan and Marco followed Chad down the hall to Paige's birthing suite. She had her eyes closed until the door clicked shut softly. She smiled slightly at her brother and friend, "Hello boys."

"How are you feeling, squirt?"

"Tired and in some pain. The joys of a natural birth," responded Paige.

"Did anyone call Mom and Dad?" inquired Dylan.

Chad shook his head, "I forgot."

Marco nodded, "I'll go call now. Take it easy Paige, you have a long day ahead of you. Try and get some rest while you can."

Paige nodded, "I will. Thanks for being here. I think these two may need the calming influence."

"I'll go call your parents now. I'll try and see you again soon," said Marco as he neared the bed. He kissed the blonde on her forehead before leaving the room.

Marco saw Paige's doctor coming toward the room, "Hi Dr. Christian, I'm Marco Del Rossi, we met at Paige's appointment a few weeks ago."

"Yes, Marco, how are you?"

"Good, how is Paige doing? She looks really pale."

"She's having a little trouble. One of the babies hasn't turned yet and doesn't look like it wants to either. I may have to do a C-section but it is still to early to tell," said Dr. Christian.

"Thank you for telling me. Does she or Chad know yet?"

"I discussed it with Chad but he gave me a blank look and said to discuss this with you or her brother when you arrived. I don't think he's going to be strong enough to be in the delivery room with her. If I do the C-section, he won't be in the room at all. No one will be but the staff."

"You may want to make that a rule anyway. Especially if you foresee some problems," suggested Marco. "I don't see Chad taking his wife in pain all that well."

"Thank you for the advice. I'll keep that in mind if things get too difficult."

Marco walked off and made his phone call. The Michalchuks said they were going to be on the next plane out of Toronto.

It had been hours since Marco had arrived at the hospital. Paige was still far away from hard labor according to the doctors and nurses. Her parents had arrived about an hour prior and were in visiting with their daughter, son and son-in-law. Marco felt like a fraud sitting in the waiting room. He was technically part of the family but he wasn't a part of the family anymore, Dylan had kicked him out.

Mr. Michalchuk emerged from the doors that separated the hall from the waiting room and sat next to Marco, "She's your family too, Marco. You should be back there with us."

Marco shook his head, "I am only family in paper only anymore. Dylan served me the divorce papers just the other day, so as soon as I sign them, I won't be part of this family at all."

Dylan's dad looked shocked, "Dylan served you with divorce papers? Are you sure this isn't just some scheme to make you crawl back to him?"

Marco shook his head again and laughed tiredly, "I've already crawled more than once. He left this time without a backward glance. He doesn't want to be married to me anymore. I can't do anything with that. I'd rather we be apart than have to continually fight him to keep this working. He needs to want this too, sir."

Mr. Michalchuk shook his head, "Why did you revert back to sir? I've been Jon or Dad for years now."

"It's a form of respect for you, sir. I am virtually no longer your son-in-law and I didn't want to take further liberties," responded Marco dully.

Jonathan Michalchuk hugged the younger man to him, "Always know, Marco, that no matter what happens between you and Dylan, you will always have a place in our family. You were Paige's friend first and then Dylan's boyfriend. We will always accept you as one of our own."

Marco felt the tears burn before they slid down his cheeks. He hugged the man to him tightly before releasing him and sitting back, "Thank you for that. I appreciate it."

Dylan emerged with Chad a few minutes later. Chad looked haggard and ready to pass out.

"They kicked everyone out but Mom. They said Chad would have to wait out here with us until the doctor says it's okay again. Apparently there has been some complications with the pregnancy. Paige denied the C-section unless it is medically necessary so they are still trying for a natural birth," explained Dylan.

Marco held his arms out to Chad, who gratefully sank onto Marco's lap and buried his head against Marco's chest. Chad started to cry as Marco soothed him by rocking him slightly and rubbing his back.

"Shh, Paige is strong. She'll be fine and the babies will be perfect," murmured Marco. He looked up to Dylan, "Will you go get him a cup of tea, please? I'd probably try to get chamomile, it's a calming tea."

Dylan nodded and turned to walk away but stopped, "Can I get you something?"

Marco shook his head in the negative before going back to console the friend still parked in his lap.

Dylan returned with the tea and Marco encouraged Chad to drink some of it. Chad had settled down enough to move to the couch. He fell asleep about ten minutes after he had lain down.

Marco and Dylan were sitting on opposite sides of the room when Mrs. Michalchuk emerged from behind the doors. She threw a questioning look at her husband before turning to Marco, "She wants to see you."

Marco walked back towards Paige's room with Mrs. Michalchuk, "What is going on between you and Dylan?"

Marco sighed, "He served me with divorce papers not too long ago. I haven't signed them yet."

"Why haven't you signed them?"

"I don't want a divorce. I think we could work our marriage out if he would just stop running away when things don't go the way he wants," replied Marco.

Mrs. Michalchuk never got to respond because they were at Paige's door. Marco pushed open the door and found an even paler Paige, if that was even possible, on the bed. "Hey beautiful, how are you?"

"Marco, if anything happens to me, I want you to help Chad raise our children. He'll need the help. Please tell me you will help him," begged Paige.

Marco looked at her with concern, "You will be fine Paige. You will be here to help Chad raise those babies. You may even be able to raise him in the process. I will be here though no matter what if that's what you want to hear. You will be fine, my love. I won't let anything happen to you. These babies need their mom."

Paige had tears dripping out of the corner of her eyes, "I don't think I'm strong enough to do this, Marco."

"Paige, you are the strongest person I have ever met. You can do this and will do this. You are the one that strong-armed me into telling Dylan that I was gay. You are the one that pushed us, sometimes physically, toward each other. You are the one that fought with Charles on behalf of your brother. You fought for Chad and won. You will survive this one too. Are you listening to me, young lady?" inquired Marco with his best no nonsense teacher voice.

Paige laughed a little at his speech, "Yes, I hear you. Thank you, Marco."

He bent down and kissed her cheek softly, "You are very welcome. I love you, Paige."

Mrs. Michalchuk saw the tear drop fall as Marco turned to leave the room.

Marco walked back to the waiting room and kept on walking. He didn't think he could face Dylan, Chad or Mr. Michalchuk.

Dylan watched as Marco kept walking until he was out of the waiting room, "What do you suppose that was about?"

Dylan's dad shrugged, "I don't know but he was crying. Maybe you should go find him, he might need a friend."

Dylan looked over at Chad's sleeping form before standing, "Call my cell phone if he wakes up."

Mr. Michalchuk nodded and watched his son follow his husband into the hallway.

Dylan found Marco in the chapel a few feet away from the waiting room. He tried to enter as quietly as possible but failed when the door slammed shut.

The men stared at each other for a few minutes until Dylan moved to sit next to Marco on the pew. He sighed, "Are you okay?"

Marco took a deep breath to try and steady himself before speaking, "No I am not okay. Your sister thinks that she isn't going to live through childbirth. She wants me to help Chad raise the babies. She has to be okay Dylan. I don't know what any of us would do if we didn't have Paige." He started crying again and this time he couldn't stop.

Dylan was unsure what to do so he followed his instincts. He wrapped his arms around Marco and held on for dear life. He felt the younger man curl into him as he continued to cry.

Once the crying had abated, Dylan and Marco went back into the waiting room. Chad was just waking up when they walked through the door.

"What time is it?" inquired Chad.

"It is almost seven on Saturday night. We've been here a long time," stated Dylan.

Chad stretched, "Has anyone gone in to see Paige?"

Marco nodded, "She asked for me about an hour ago. She's tired but she's doing okay."

Chad just nodded, "I think I need to go grab something to drink or eat. I just need to do something."

Dylan nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. I'll come with you. We all need to eat something."

The men had eaten some sandwiches and brought one into Mrs. Michalchuk before breaking out a deck of cards that Dylan had purchased from the gift shop.

As the first hand of poker was dealt, the doctor came out of the doors.

"Chad, I'm about to ask you for a hard decision but it's one that needs to be made quickly. Which do you want to live, your babies or your wife?"

Chad looked stricken, "Both preferably. But if I have a choice, Paige. There can be other babies but there's only one Paige."

Marco and Dylan shared a look across the table and moved toward Chad. The supported him from either side as the doctor swept out of the room. Chad sagged against his friends and started to cry.

"Why did they ask me that question? That is a horrible question."

Dylan soothed his friend the best way he could while his husband spoke softly, "It's just a precaution. Paige is strong, she'll be fine."

It felt like days had passed before the doctor emerged again. In reality, it had only been about two hours.

"I am happy to announce that both babies and their mother are fine. Paige is a little weak from the blood loss but she'll make a full recovery. Your son and daughter, Chad, are absolutely perfect," Dr. Christian announced.

The four men sighed in relief. Dylan spoke up, "Will we be able to see Paige and the babies?"

"The nurse will be out soon to get all of you. Paige needs to be cleaned up as do the babies. It shouldn't be any longer than an hour."

Chad started to cry again, "She's fine. The babies and Paige are fine. Thank you God for sparing her."

Marco held onto his friend tightly as he cried. He caught the tears that were welling up in Dylan's eyes over Chad's head. He nodded his understanding as the first tear fell.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Degrassi isn't mine...much to my dismay. But if it were, we'd see a lot more of Marco and Dylan. Oh well, here's to wishing.

This is unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine...sorry. Hopefully, there won't be too many!

Chapter Eleven

Revelations and Recollections

Marco sank into the chair behind him and rested his head against the wall and then it hit him. "Jonathan, where are you staying?"

"I don't know yet."

"Marco, would you mind if I crashed in your guest room again? That way Mom and Dad can be closer to the hospital and Paige when she gets to come home," asked Dylan.

Marco nodded, "That's fine, I guess."

"Dad, you and Mom can stay at my apartment. I'll bunk at Marco's until you go home."

Jonathan looked at Marco, "Are you sure?"

Marco nodded, "Yeah, it'll be fine."

Marco, Chad, Dylan and Jonathan entered Paige's room quietly. They saw Paige lying against the pillows, her color had returned somewhat and she no longer rivaled the sheets.

"Paige, the guys are here to see you," her mother said gently.

Paige opened her eyes and smiled at all the important men in her life, "Hi Daddy, honey, Dyl and Marco. Marco, come here please."

Marco approached the bed and looked at his friend, "Thank you, Marco. You are a real hero here. I couldn't have fought this hard without you."

Marco kissed her cheek again, "You could have done it, you just needed a reminder."

Chad sat next to his wife on the bed before leaning down and kissing her lips sweetly, "How's my beautiful wife?"

"Tired," responded Paige honestly.

The nurses brought in the babies before anyone had a chance to ask. Paige nodded her head to Dylan and Marco when they entered.

One nurse placed the girl in Dylan's arms, while the other gave to boy over to Marco.

Marco smiled softly at the little boy. It killed him to know that in a few months, this would no longer be his nephew, "He is gorgeous. What are their names? You've kept everyone in suspense long enough."

Paige smiled at Chad and nodded, "Marco, you are holding Tyler Marco and Dylan, you are holding Brianna Dylan. I know it is kind of corny but you two are what kept us together for so long."

The boys made all the appropriate noises before handing the babies to their grandparents. Dylan also handed his dad his car keys. "Take the Camaro. I'll get a ride with Marco."

Marco kissed Paige's cheek again, "Congratulations, Mama. They are gorgeous and thank you for the honor of the naming."

Paige and Chad just smiled serenely at him. Dylan moved to do the same before they said their good nights.

Marco drove Dylan to his apartment to retrieve some clothes and other things he'd need for a couple of days.

"Did you read my essay?" inquired Dylan.

"Yes."

"And?"

"I'd really like to share the sentiment without divulging anything to the other students."

"I don't think I can let you do that."

"Tell you what, after I read mine and play the song, you can either give me a nod or shake your head. That will tell me to read it or not."

Dylan sighed, "Okay. Who have you been seeing? I know you have been because you admitted it the other night."

"Scott. He'll probably be over while you are here too. I can say I hope you don't mind but considering your actions, you don't have much of a choice."

Dylan nodded, "I can't say that it won't be uncomfortable but I won't do anything to mess this up for you."

Sunday came and went with a visit from Scott. Dylan had been sitting on the couch when Marco let him into the house.

"Hey, Dylan."

"Scott."

"Scott, can I see you in my bedroom please," requested Marco with a slight shove down the hall.

"Why is Dylan here?"

"He's staying here so his parents can stay in his apartment and be closer to Paige. He doesn't have a say in what goes on in this house anyway. He's not going to interfere with us. Would you like to stay tonight?" asked Marco.

Scott nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that. Are you sure it won't be a problem?"

And Scott stayed. He even ate breakfast with Dylan and Marco in the morning, much to Dylan's dismay.

Marco and Dylan entered the classroom together Monday morning. Dylan took his seat and Marco set up his things for class. He put his iPod on the speaker stand and plugged it in. He set up for his songs and nearly jumped out of his skin when the door behind him opened.

James looked at Dylan and then at Marco and smiled, "Here's your paper. You got an A, of course. Enjoy class."

Dylan watched as James disappeared out the door again without speaking to him. He couldn't question it because the class started to stream in from the back of the classroom.

"Okay class, I promised if I got better than a B on this paper I'd read it to you. I got an A, so I guess I have to keep my promise," stated Marco.

Lips of an Angel 

**By Hinder**

**Honey why are you calling me so late**

**It's kinda hard to talk right now**

**Honey why are you crying is everything okay**

**I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud**

**Well, my guy's in the next room**

**Sometimes I wish he was you**

**I guess we never really moved on**

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**

**It sounds so sweet**

**Coming from the lips of an angel**

**Hearing those words it makes me weak**

**And I never wanna say goodbye**

**But boy you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight**

**And yes I've dreamt of you too**

**And does he know you're talking to me**

**Will it start a fight**

**No I don't think he has a clue**

**Well, my guy's in the next room**

**Sometimes I wish he was you**

**I guess we never really moved on**

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**

**It sounds so sweet**

**Coming from the lips of an angel**

**Hearing those words it makes me weak**

**And I never wanna say goodbye**

**But boy you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**

**It sounds so sweet**

**Coming from the lips of an angel**

**Hearing those words makes me weak**

**And I never wanna say goodbye**

**But boy you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

**(And I never wanna say goodbye)**

**But boy you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

**Honey why are you calling me so late**

You ended it. You keep coming back. You make it hard for me to move on when I've tried so hard. I know I will continue to take you back each time you ask because I do love you. We never can move on as long as we still love. You calling the other night made me realize I haven't moved on no matter whom I am sleeping with or where I am. I will always love you.

Dylan was stunned at the emotion Marco had put behind that knowing he'd be reading out to his class. He nodded his head when Marco looked in his direction and then raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Michalchuk," questioned Marco.

"I know this isn't the usual practice but I found another song last night that accurately portrays another section of my life right now. I'd like for you to read it."

Marco walked over and took the offered paper from Dylan and scanned it, "May I read this aloud?"

Dylan nodded, "That's fine."

Marco read a few other essays first and Dylan's first paper before turning back to the newest entry.

Far Away 

**Nickelback**

**This time, this place**

**Misused, mistakes**

**Too long, too late**

**Who was I to make you wait**

**Just one chance**

**Just one breath**

**Just in case there's just one left**

'**Cause you know**

**you know, you know**

**That I love you**

**I have loved you all along**

**And I miss you**

**Been far away for far too long**

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**

**And you'll never go**

**Stop breathing if **

**I don't see you anymore**

**On my knees, I'll ask**

**Last chance for one last dance**

'**Cause with you, I'd withstand**

**All of hell to hold your hand**

**I'd give it all**

**I'd give for us**

**Give anything but I won't give up**

'**Cause you know**

**you know, you know**

**That I love you**

**I have loved you all along**

**And I miss you**

**Been far away for far too long**

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**

**And you'll never go**

**Stop breathing if**

**I don't see you anymore**

**So far away**

**Been far away for far too long**

**So far away**

**Been far away for far too long**

**But you know, you know, you know**

**I wanted**

**I wanted you to stay**

'**Cause I needed**

**I need to hear you say**

**That I love you**

**I have loved you all along**

**And I forgive you**

**For being away for far too long**

**So keep breathing**

'**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

**Believe it**

**Hold on to me and never let me go**

**Keep breathing**

'**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

**Believe it**

**Hold on to me and never let me go**

**Keep breathing**

**Hold on to me and never let me go**

**Keep breathing**

**Hold on to me and never let me go**

If you let me come back, I swear I'll never let you go again. I love you, have always loved you and I miss you. I've been so close and yet so far for so long that I lost touch. Please give me another shot, my love. I will make this last chance last forever.

Marco took a deep breath and handed the graded papers back to his students.

"Class is dismissed. I will see you on Wednesday to receive your grades, if you want them and then answer any questions you may have for me."

Please Read, Review...Make the authoress happy! I know it's been so long...I am so sorry. I hope I can appease some of you with quicker updates.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Not mine, don't own...shall I continue? No money is being made...I don't know...usually disclaimer stuff...

I'm hoping this will make some of you happy...the end is nearing...I will promise to make this wrapped up in a nice neat little package with a bow...There won't be a continuation after this story. It was a trilogy. The trilogy will be complete. I promise to try to update quicker. I've been horrible about it. I am sorry! Review and I may try harder to post...bribe.

Chapter Twelve

Marco called Scott and asked him to come over.

Scott arrived about ten minutes later with a concerned look on his face. As soon as he saw Marco's expression, his gaze softened a little. He smiled sadly and said, "You are going to take him back again, aren't you?"

Marco nodded, "This is his last shot. I can't bear to have him leave again. If that does happen, I'll probably return to Canada or even Italy. I am sorry, Scott. I feel like I keep leading you on and then dropping you."

Scott smiled at Marco again, "I knew that this wasn't going anywhere. I don't mind that you tried it with me again, Marco. You are an amazing person and I think Dylan is an idiot for letting you go in the first place. I hope I still get to be your friend."

Marco laughed, "You will always be my friend, Scott. You too are amazing. I hope you find someone for you soon."

Dylan came home and sat on the couch when Marco motioned for him to do so.

Marco sat on the coffee table and faced Dylan, "I remember you too. It's a part of my everyday life. I do love you and have loved you all along. I forgive you for being away and I want you here with me. I believe that you won't leave again. If you do, this is your last chance. I can't keep going around in circles with you."

Dylan sighed in relief, "I love you and I swear I won't mess this up again. Almost losing Paige has given me a new view on life. I remember what my granddad said…I'm going to love and live like there is no tomorrow."

Marco leaned forward and kissed him, "Let's start this off right, let's go to bed."

"But what about the whole trusting me thing again?"

"Do you seriously wish to question why I want to make love with you?"

"NO, let's go."

Marco chuckled as he led the way to the master bedroom. He pushed Dylan inside and closed the door with his foot. He started to undress his husband with all the care he could manage.

Dylan's moan was cut off as Marco crashed his lips into his. He felt Marco's tongue trace over the seam of his lips, requesting entrance. He willing obliged the questing muscle and let the kiss be deepened.

Marco pushed Dylan back until his knees hit the mattress and he sat down firmly. Marco smirked sexily at his blonde husband as he lowered himself to his knees.

"Umm…Marco?"

"What?"

"You don't enjoy doing this normally?"

"I found a new appreciation for it. Are you stopping me?"

Dylan shook his head, "No, be my guest. I'll just sit here and oh…god…oh…wow. That is…mmm…amazing."

Marco kept sliding his mouth and tongue up and down on his husband. The sounds Dylan made were spurning him to go farther and longer than normal. He knew it had to feel amazingly good when Dylan fell back against the mattress, unable to support himself on his arms anymore.

Dylan warned Marco that he was nearing his climax but Marco kept up with the suction and pressure. Dylan erupted into Marco's throat with a loud shout.

Marco crawled up onto the bed and looked down into Dylan's face. His eyes were closed, chest rising and falling with each labored breath and his face was flushed. Marco smiled satisfactorily, "Are you alright?"

Dylan's blue eyes cracked open as he looked up at his husband, "I am better than alright. I am downright fantastic and boneless now. I think I need to rest for a few minutes before we try this again."

Marco leaned down and kissed Dylan's forehead, then down to his nose and finally his lips. It wasn't a feverish, passionate kiss but it was tender, full of love and promises.

After making love twice, each taking a turn at being bottom, Marco curled into his husband. He stroked idle patterns on his lover's chest, "What time should we call Paige and tell her the good news?"

"Let her stew for a few days. She's got her hands full anyway with Mom, Dad, Chad and the new babies."

"You do know that she has called me twice in two days to ask if you had made your way back into my bed yet," stated Marco.

Dylan placed his hand over Marco's stopping the movement, "And what did you tell her?"

Marco smiled at his husband, "That no you hadn't because Scott was currently happy in that position."

Dylan's laughter rumbled against Marco's cheek, "I bet she had a fit knowing that you and Scott were sleeping together while I was in the next room."

"Yeah, she screamed a bit before going speechless."

"How did she end up speechless?"

Marco kissed Dylan's chest to smother a laugh, "I said we offered for you to join us but you said you weren't interested."

Dylan laughed so hard he displaced Marco from his chest. He calmed down and pulled Marco back to his previous position, "I do love you."

"I'm glad."

Dylan awoke to the sound of the shower running and he was slightly confused. He didn't want to bring himself to open his eyes just yet but he was trying to discern who was in his shower. Then he started to notice a few things, the mattress wasn't his mattress because the lump was missing, the air didn't smell of sweaty men and hockey gear, instead it smelled clean and most of all, the sheets felt so silky, not his rough cotton ones. His brain slowly began to focus on these facts and it clicked, he was at Marco's and in their bed. He was back with his husband and it was his husband in the shower.

A wicked grin stole across Dylan's face as he headed into the bathroom. He never bothered to put on pajama pants last night after their latest round of love making, so he slipped around the shower curtain as quietly as possible and pressed against the young Italian under the water.

Marco squeaked in surprise before relaxing against Dylan. He tilted his head for a kiss and smiled sweetly, "Good morning."

Dylan's chest shook a little with laughter, "Good morning to you too, my love. Why didn't you wake me?"

Marco turned and wrapped himself around his husband, "Because you looked so peaceful sleeping next to me. I felt like you could use a little more sleep. I'm sure you are still suffering from Saturday morning."

Dylan wrapped himself equally around Marco, "I was sleep deprived but seeing a wet and naked Italian is always arousing."

Marco moved his hip a little, "I can tell."

Dylan thrust a little into the smooth skin offered to him before claiming that tempting mouth beneath his.

Marco moaned and raised up to wrap his legs around Dylan's waist. He moaned into Dylan's shoulder as Dylan slid into him. He gasped lightly and bit down on Dylan's shoulder as he hit his sweet spot.

Dylan almost lost it when Marco bit him. He moaned and tried to keep his position. He knew he wasn't going to last long with this incredibly sexy and hot man in his arms.

Marco ground himself against Dylan's rock hard abs and climaxed forcefully, pushing Dylan over the edge with him.

Dylan pressed Marco against the shower wall and dropped his head to Marco's shoulder, panting in satisfaction. "That was…there aren't words."

Marco chuckled as he let his legs drop from Dylan's waist, "Now let's finish our shower. I want to see the babies today."

Dylan groaned, "I have a breakfast meeting with the Bruins coaches this morning at eleven anyway. They want to renegotiate my contract."

Marco kissed him before pushing him away and resumed standing under the still running water.

Dylan washed Marco's hair and back for him before Marco edged away from him.

At Dylan's quizzical look, Marco answered, "If we start that again now, you won't make your meeting because I'll be directing you back to the bed to stay until tomorrow."

Dylan didn't say anything but he did keep his hands to himself, mainly.

Marco finished his shower and left the stall so his husband could do the same.

Dylan entered the room to find a naked Marco sprawled across the bed in a very wanton fashion. Dylan's low-slung towel twitched with interest. "Are you trying to kill me or make me late, dear husband?" inquired Dylan.

Marco smiled as he stroked himself leisurely, "No, I was thinking of you when I dried off and something arose. I figured I needed to take care of it or it might never go away." His tone was so innocent, they could have been talking about the weather.

Dylan pounced on the bed after a quick glance at the clock. He swiftly undid the knot in his towel and pressed against his husband, leaning down to kiss him.

Marco laughed playfully, "Did I say you could accost me?"

"No but lie back and enjoy it anyway," responded Dylan as he slid down to his lover's erection. He tentative licked it before taking it into his mouth entirely.

Marco moaned and closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation. He came within minutes and proceeded to reciprocate the favor.

Dylan and Marco managed to dress and go their separate ways with time to spare for Dylan's meeting.

Please read and review...if you want more. I am attempting to get this finished and updated post-haste.


End file.
